Fools In April
by Airinora
Summary: What happens if the ending of the episode Fools in April was different. This is what would have occured if Spongebob took Squidward's prank too seriously. This is what happens before, and after the Tradegy.
1. April Fools Jerk

-1**A twisted storyline to the Spongebob Episode: Fools in April. It starts after Squidward pulled that awful "Prank" on Spongebob.**

**I don't own anyone from Spongebob Squarepants, at the most, only a few will be made ups. Otherwise, all are original characters. Watch as the events unfold from what Squidward did!**

**Note: This chapter is the same to the episode. But if you have seen the episode, you can tell the ending of this chapter is different.**

"April Fools, you little sausage!" Laughed Squidward after he dumped Spongebob Squarepants out of the trash can.

Tears formed in Spongebob's eyes. He sniffed a few times, then burst into tears. His cries quickly turned hysterical as Spongebob got up, and ran outside crying his head off.

"Spongebob! I was just kidding!" Squidward called to Spongebob, when he gained no answer, he heard some whispers nearby, "C'mon, c'mon. You all know I was just kidding… Right?"

Tom, a green fish in blue clothes, turned to the door and said, "Aw man, poor kid."

**"**That guy has definitely got some issues to work out." A woman fish commented, then left.

Tom turned to Squidward, and glared at him, "April Fools, Jerk!" Tom said as he and all the other customers of the Krusty Krab left.

"Wait! Don't go!" Squidward begged as he stood helplessly watching the customers leave.

"Hey! You Stink!" A voice yelled from outside.

"Wait, wait, it was a joke!" Squidward said. He looked around at the mess he made from doing the "Prank" on Spongebob, Squidward started growing guilty, and angry at himself, "Why is whenever I'm having fun, it's wrong? I didn't mean to make him cry… I guess this means I'd better tell Spongebob that I'm sor-eaach."

"Huh? I guess this means I'd better apolo-gii!" Squidward tried saying. His expression turned looked slightly angry, "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

Squidward turned and left the Krusty Krab. He walked down the road, until he reached Spongebob's pineapple home. He hesitated, but then he knocked on the door.

"Spongebob? Uh, Spongebob, come out. I've got something to tell you! Spongebob?" Squidward turned to leave, and saw the Krusty Krab hat. Squidward walked over to the hat casually.

"Uh, I was thinking about today and uh… and it just seems that I may owe you some sort of… This isn't something I normally do so, listen carefully Spongebob, because I am about to tell you that I am…" Squidward stopped as he saw pink, and then it became clear that it was Patrick. "Patrick?! What are you doing here?"  
"Digging." Patrick answered.

"Why are you wearing that hat?" Asked Squidward.

"Hmm." Patrick took the hat off, "I don't know."

"Where's Spongebob?" Squidward asked Patrick.

"He's in the house, he's impressed." Patrick told.

"With what?" Squidward questioned.

"I don't know but it must have been pretty good to make him cry like that." Patrick said.

"Oh!" Squidward felt very guilty now, he ran over to Spongebob's house.

"Spongebob, let me in there! Spongebob, you'd better let me in there! I don't want to have to use this!" Squidward yelled, then took out his clarinet and played a horrible song.

But Spongebob did not answer the door. All that was heard was a huge crash from inside.


	2. Tragedy in Bikini Bottom

-1**A twisted storyline to the Spongebob Episode: Fools in April. It starts after Squidward pulled that awful "Prank" on Spongebob.**

**I don't own anyone from Spongebob Squarepants, at the most, only a few will be made ups. Otherwise, all are original characters. Watch as the events unfold from what Squidward did!**

**Note: Yes. Yes. I understand Sandy has no accent, screw the accent, it's not worth my time looking it up just for a fan fiction!**

Squidward turned pale as he heard the crash from inside, Patrick ran over, after hearing it as well.

"What happened?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know!" Yelled Squidward, who dropped his clarinet and bashed his tentacles on the door, "Spongebob, are you alright? For gods sake let me in damn it!"

"Maybe he just fell." Patrick said.

"Like hell he fell!" Squidward yelled, and for about five more minutes, both Patrick and Squidward knocked menacingly on the door.

"LET US IN SPONGE!" Squidward screamed out loud.

Sandy Cheeks, the squirrel was walking by and heard Squidward, "What's going on over here?"

"Spongebob locked himself inside! We heard a crash from inside!" Squidward said panicky.

Sandy gasped, "Squid, get away from the door, now!" Squidward obeyed, just in time. Sandy kicked the door down, and all three gazed into the dark.

"Spongebob, answer us please!" Sandy yelled into the dark house, and heard nothing. She ran inside, followed by Squidward. Patrick, he ran to his own house to call the police, only as soon as he reached Squidward's house, he forgot what he was doing and dug another hole.

Sandy and Squidward looked everywhere, until the found Gary, who was clawing at the bathroom door. Sandy kicked that door down too, and screamed at what she saw.

Minutes later, ambulance and cops were outside Spongebob's house. A crowd of people were watching, waiting. Two doctors, a male and a female, left the house, carrying Spongebob's body out. He had a white sheet over his body, symbolizing he's dead.

Sandy was crying hysterically. Squidward knew why Spongebob did it. He felt really guilty, and couldn't help but release a few tears.

"Why. Who did this! Spongebob was always so happy, who made him so depressed in less than a day?" Sobbed Sandy.

Squidward stayed silent. He clenched his tentacle hands and looked down.

"That's him!" Squidward heard Tom yell, "We saw him make Spongebob cry with a horrible prank today!"  
"Squidward!" Sandy yelled, "Is this true?!"  
"Y-Y-Yes!" Squidward cried out, "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings! I messed up big time! Oh god, what have I done!"

"I know it was an accident Squid. I know you wouldn't meant to hurt Spongebob this badly." Sandy said, "I'm sure Spongebob can forgive you for it too."


	3. Your not alone

-1**A twisted storyline to the Spongebob Episode: Fools in April. It starts after Squidward pulled that awful "Prank" on Spongebob.**

**I don't own anyone from Spongebob Squarepants, at the most, only a few will be made ups. Otherwise, all are original characters. Watch as the events unfold from what Squidward did!**

**Note: Mwahahaha!**

That night Squidward sat in the dark corner of his bedroom, crying. It wasn't like him to do such a thing though.

"I'm so sorry Spongebob." Cried Squidward, "I wish I never played that prank on you! I'm so, so sorry!"

Squidward eventually crawled into his bed and wept himself to sleep.

The next morning, Squidward left off to work. He reached the Krusty Krab and saw the "Help wanted" sign on the door. He lowered his head and was about to walk in, until he crashed into a mermaid girl. She had long silver hair down to her lower back. She had a blue hat on her head, and huge, violet, round ear rings on. She was wearing a matching blue and white dress with that hat. Her tail was silver, matching her hair. She looked up at Squidward with blue, Japanese styled eyes.

"I'm so sorry sir!" She said, and bowed.

"Uh." Squidward paused, "It's alright. Who are you?"

"Oh! My name's Mizu Umi. My parents traveled here after World War I." She told.

"I see… I'm Squidward, Are you here for the job?" Squidward asked.

"Oh yes. But it seems someone else got it first." Mizu said, looking inside.

"PATRICK?!" Squidward yelled, as he saw Patrick cooking up Krabby Patties.

"Yes, Patrick." Mr. Krabs said as he walked up, "He's done this before, so he best fit the job… Hey, who is this?" He turned to Mizu.  
"My name's Mizu. I hoped to come here to get a job, but-" Mr. Krabs intruded on Mizu before she could finish.

"Oh yes! You can work here! You can be the waitress! We always needed one of those!" Mr. Krabs said, as he handed her a Krusty crew hat.

"Is Patrick and Squidward your only employees?" Mizu asked.  
"Yes they are, why?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Then who is he?" Mizu pointed to near the door, but nothing was there.

"There's nothing there Mizu." Squidward said.

"Yes there is." Mizu told.

Mr. Krabs looked, "There's no one there."

"Yes there is! Cant you see him?" Mizu asked.

"No." Krabs and Squidward said in union.

"Well he's there." Mizu raised her voice at them, "And he says his name is Spongebob Squarepants."


	4. Get back to work MINI CHAPTER

**A twisted storyline to the Spongebob Episode: Fools in April. It starts after Squidward pulled that awful "Prank" on Spongebob.**

**I don't own anyone from Spongebob Squarepants, at the most, only a few will be made ups. Otherwise, all are original characters. Watch as the events unfold from what Squidward did!**

**Note: Sorry for the long wait, was busy with school and crap**

* * *

"What?!" Squidward yelled, jumping as he heard Sponge's name.

"What? What's going on?" Mizu asked, unaware Spongebob was dead.

"Spongebob's dead! Who are you to bring up his name at a time like... Wait, how in gods name do you even KNOW Spongebob?!" Squidward yelled.

"I dont care!" Krabs yelled, "GET BACK TO WORK!!" Krabs left and went to his office.

"Sponge's... dead?" Mizu whispered to herself.

Squidward didnt hear, he went to his possition and read from a magazine.

Mizu Umi sighed, "I see a ghost? Nah, this must be a trick, some fiendish... Oh well." Mizu sighed again, then leaned agaisnt the wall waiting for customers.

* * *

I Apologize for it being so freaking short, done this in school, and I promise an update or two by next monday. I PROMISE!!!


End file.
